


25 Days of Barisi

by Isaac_Potato



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Drabbles, Christmas Fluff, Drabbles, Fluff, Lots of it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Potato/pseuds/Isaac_Potato
Summary: I’m counting down to Christmas the only way I care about: With sickeningly sweet Barisi drabbles using prompts I got from Tumblr.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Getting out/Putting up Christmas decorations

Sonny loved Christmas. Rafael... liked Christmas.

Rafael’s equivalent of “decorating” for Christmas was putting this old statue of Saint Nick on his counter and maybe a wreath on his door.

Sonny, however, likes turning his house into Santa’s freaking workshop. 

The first Christmas they lived together Rafael walked into the living room and was greeted with the sight of his boyfriend surrounded by boxes all labeled “Christmas” with a Santa hat on his head and garland draped around his shoulders.

At first Rafael turned and tried to walk back into his room, but Sonny grabbed his hand and made him stay. And maybe Rafael had fun. Maybe he loved watching Sonny belt Christmas tunes while he tried to untangle multicolored light. But he’d never tell Sonny that.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making Christmas Cards

“Can I have the green pen?” Sonny held his hand out towards Barba who handed it to him wordlessly.

A list sat in between them, names of people who got Christmas cards this year. Sonny decorated them in swirls and shapes with different festive colors all cheery and beautiful.

Rafael couldn’t do it like him. He did the cheery sayings and wrote with different colored pens but Sonny’s always came out better. He was slowly pushing the stationary towards his boyfriend but the later it got the more bored he got but Sonny was in his element.

Rafael went to the other side of the table behind Sonny who was filling out a card for his sister Teresa. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck. Sonny hummed in question.

“Let’s do something else now.” He murmured against his skin as he placed small kisses up Sonny’s face.

Sonny stood up laughing and they went into the bedroom, giggling the whole way.

The Christmas cards can wait.


	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sitting/snuggling in front of the fire with hot cocoa

Rafael’s had a long day. The DA is riding his ass about some thing or other, about being more PC, about taking on every case SVU throws at him. 

He just wants to sleep and forget about it all. To have at least a few hours of bliss. 

But when he walked through the door he got a blast of heat and the sight of a pair of Christmas pajamas folded neatly on the coffee table. There was a little note on top in Sonny’s rushed but neat handwriting: ‘Change’

So he did. And when he finished Sonny walked out of the kitchen with two mugs full of steaming liquid. He handed the reindeer one to Rafael and kept the Santa one for himself. He kissed Rafael on the lips and wordlessly guided him to a blanket nest he’d made in front of the fireplace.

They sat down and wrapped each other up in one giant fluffy blanket. Sonny laid his head on Rafael’s shoulder.

“Live told me you had a long day.” Sonny told him.

Rafael kissed the top of Sonny’s head. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may not seem like it but this one was hella long for a drabble.


	4. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shopping for presents

“Rafi, look!” Rafael heard Sonny call to him from the next aisle over. Rafael dragged the cart over and looked to see what Sonny was holding.

It was a small Christmas dress. The main color was a deep red made of a velvet material, and the trim was white fluff, which also went around the middle. “For Jessie.” Sonny told him.

Rafael’s heart hurt. Sonny would be such a good father.

“It’s cute. Find her size, and the we should get out of here. It’s getting late.” Rafael walked back over to the cart and counted all the items. 

He felt Sonny walk over to him and he laid the dress on top of the other presents they got. “You want one?” He asked.

“One what?” Rafael asked back.

“A baby. You’d be the best father.” Sonny told him. Huh. 

“Maybe next Christmas. A baby costs a lot more than what’s just in this cart.” Rafael answered, pulling the cart backwards.

“I’m serious.” Sonny said.

Rafael paused. “One day, Sonny.” He said. “We should.”


	5. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buying the Christmas tree

“I told you it wouldn’t fit.” Rafael said.

“It’ll fit!” Sonny argued back. 

After they got back from the Christmas tree place, and carried the tree up stairs, and fit it in through the door, all by a miracle, they couldn’t get the tree to stand up. Seems like their miracles have run out.

“Sonny, you can’t get it to fit. This isn’t-“ Rafael was cut off.

“If you make a sex joke right now, I swear.” Sonny said, then pushed at the tree some more. It made a horrible scratching noise against the ceiling. 

“Well, there goes our security deposit.” Rafael said.

“You can help!” Sonny yelled, and then pushed one more time, and the tree finally stood up. The top of it was bent at a strange angle, and it seemed under a lot of pressure, but it was standing.

“Good job. I always knew you could do it. Wanna decorate it now?” Rafael asked, then burst out laughing at the look he got from Sonny.


	6. Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decorating the Christmas tree

Decorating the tree was almost as difficult as putting the tree up. The lights wouldn’t untangle, the garland snapped, three ornaments broke, and the pine needles kept making a mess.

But there was something so... domestic about it. When Rafael looked over at Sonny struggling to put a little green hook on a red ornament that had glitter snowflakes on it and his heart melted. He could do this forever. He pictured watching Sonny like this every year, he pictured doing this with kids, Sonny holding them up to reach the top of the tree. He pictured living in a house, where the tree could actually fit, and if he looked out of the window he could see snowmen built by their children.

He suddenly had his vision blocked by hands. “Sonny?” He chuckled.

Sonny laughed in response. “I got you something.” He said. He lifted his hands and when Rafael’s eyes adjusted he saw a little ornament in front of his eyes. ‘Sonny and Rafael, our first Christmas’ with little snowmen in hats and mittens holding hands. “Do you like it?” Sonny asked, somewhat nervous. 

“I love it.” Rafael said, and leaned his head back so Sonny could kiss him upside down. Rafael really did like Christmas.


	7. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistletoe
> 
> This chapter gets a little... suggestive. Just be warned, this chapter is why it’s rated Teen and Up.

Rafael walked into his apartment after a particularly harrowing case. The holidays were always difficult.

“Sonny?” He called. No one answered. He must still be at the precinct.

Rafael shrugged off his coat and hung it up. He walked into his bedroom and flicked on the light. Then stopped in his tracks.

Kneeling on the bed, naked as the day he was born, was Sonny, clasping his hands behind his back. And above him taped to the ceiling was a large piece of mistletoe.

Rafael chuckled. “Sonny?” 

Sonny pointed up. “Mistletoe.”

“I see that.” Rafael answered. 

Sonny’s other hand came out from behind his back and he was holding more mistletoe. His hand moved until it was at his bellybutton.

Now Rafael laughed. “You’re ridiculous.”

“You can’t break the rules.” Sonny said. Rafael went to the bed and pushed Sonny down. He’ll show him breaking the rules.


	8. Day 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making snowmen

This is ridiculous. Rafael is in his 40s. He’s an assistant district attorney. He has sent literal dangerous criminals to actual jail. He is too old to be doing this. And right in the middle of Central Park no less.

Sonny and Rafael had been on an innocent, adult walk around Central Park to take in the beautiful sights of the freshly fallen snow when Sonny had grabbed his hand and pulled in into the middle of the snow covered grass and tackled him to the ground.

“Do you wanna build a snowman?” He asked.

“What? no.” Was Rafael’s initial, logical response.

“Fine. Suit yourself.” Sonny rolled off of him and started to gather up snow into a large round ball.

And Rafael really had no will power. So that’s how if you walked though Central Park you could see ADA Rafael Barba and Detective Dominick Carisi, right out there in the open, surrounded by children having snowball fights, building a snowman together. 

Rafael needed to learn how to stick with “no.”


	9. Day 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wearing ugly Christmas sweaters

There’s a cat on his sweater. A giant cat. It’s 3D and it’s wearing a Santa hat and there’s flashing lights strung behind it. It says “Happy Meow-lidays.” It’s an ugly purple color. It is the most horrendous thing Rafael has ever put on his body.

Sonny was wearing a bright blue sweater that had a Christmas tree on it with actual garland and lights strung on it. If the situation didn’t call for it, he’d immediately break up with him for even thinking about wearing that.

But, as it is, the squad was having an ugly sweater party. Everyone was dressed in an ugly sweater that’s too hideous to see the light of day. Even Fin.

And from across the room, Sonny looked like he made it work. From across a dimly lit room. If you had your eyes squinted. But hey, he makes everything else work. This is his free pass.


	10. Day 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baking Holiday Treats

The kitchen was a disaster. There was cookie dough smeared across the counter. There was icing splattered above the stove. There was cake batter on the damn ceiling. 

The cookies shaped like trees and snowmen that had made it into to oven were hastily decorated and half eaten. There were cupcakes currently baking in the oven. 

Laying on the floor was an Assistant District Attorney and an SVU Detective. They were giggling and feeding each other green icing off of their fingertips. The state of their kitchen was the last thing on heir mind. Their ruined clothes were barely a priority. 

And as the Detective and the ADA locked lips, the timer on the oven was nothing more than a silent tone apartments away. Nothing was stopping them.


	11. Day 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snogging in front of the fire

The fire was warm. 

Rafael was warm, too. His warmth engulfed Sonny, wrapped around him and flowed through him as they’re lips were permanently pressed together.

It was like nothing could interrupt them. They were cuddled together in a cocoon of blankets, wrapped around each other like sloths to a tree branch. If Sonny never had to leave this spot it’d be the best day of his life.

The city didn’t exist here. Crime didn’t exist here. All that existed was Rafael, and his lips, and the fire. And that was all Sonny needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all I’ve had too long of a day. Hope you Enjoyed whatever this was


	12. Day 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watching a classic holiday film

All they’ve been doing all day was watching Christmas movies. It started with “It’s A Wonderful Life” which turned into “Home Alone” which now turned into classic cartoons.

They were cuddled on the couch, two grown men, watching Frosty The Snowman and Rudolph The Red Nose Reindeer. It was perfect.

The Grinch appeared on their screen and Sonny started laughing. Rafael looked at him to see his boyfriend pointing towards the screen and giggle out, “That’s you.”

Rafael feigned hurt, and when Max appeared he said, “And that’s you.”

Sonny scrunched up his face. “That’s bestiality.”

Rafael shoved his shoulder and they both laughed, Rafael grabbing his face and kissing him while Sonny pretended to push him off. “How’s this for bestiality?” He said and he bit down lightly on Sonny’s neck.

“Ew!” Sonny laughed out, the Christmas movies long forgotten.


	13. Day 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to festive music

Rafael smells like coconut. 

He and Sonny had just gotten out of the shower. The apartment was warm, the perfect warm where it was warm enough to not have to wear winter clothes, but cold enough that Sonny and Rafael had to cuddle together on the couch.

They were cuddling on the couch. And then “Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas” started playing over the radio that was playing Christmas music quietly. 

Sonny had stood up, and Rafael’s whine was cut off when Sonny held his hand out to him. Now, the two of them were embraced in the middle of Sonny’s living room, gently swaying to the music, letting themselves get wrapped in the scent and warmth of each other. And they kept going, even when the music changed to a fast paced song. 

They were warm. And they were happy.

And they smelled like coconut.


	14. Day 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ice Skating

Kids are better than them. There were five year olds who did laps around them before Sonny could even get the balance to stand up straight. 

Ice skating under the infamous Christmas tree in Rockefeller Center sounded romantic. Holding hands and gliding around, listening to the music and seeing all of the lights. Being together and feeling the Christmas spirit.

In reality it was not like they had thought. There were a million tourists, the line was unbelievable, it was so cold they couldn’t feel their faces, and all of the people gathered around to watch you really blocked the view of tree. Besides, they could barely stand.

But as Rafael picked Sonny up for the fourth time, and Sonny fell into him, slamming them into the wall as their laughs clashed with the holiday music gently playing through the air, suddenly the cold and the tourists didn’t matter anymore.


	15. Day 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snowball fight

Rafael’s cheek was suddenly wet and cold, and when he reached up to touch it it stung slightly. He turned to look in the direction he got hit from and was hit squarely in the chest, the white, cold powder falling off of his jacket.

Sonny laughed and picked up more snow, throwing it. Rafael dodged, missing the snowball by and inch.

He stooped down and grabbed snow, and was hit on the top of the head. “It’s on, Carisi!” Rafael yelled.

“Bring it, Barba!” 

The two started throwing snow at each other until the air was filled with white flurries. Rafael ran across the field they were in and grabbed a handful of snow and pushed it into Sonny’s face and hair. 

Sonny fell down, his laughter making it hard for him to stand. “Okay! Okay, you win!” The two of them fell to the ground, and Rafael placed a kiss to Sonny’s cold cheek before they collapsed into each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think this one is that good but I’ve had a long week and I’m tired.


	16. Day 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catching cold

Sonny’s eyes were bluer when he was sick. It was probably because he paler than usual. He was oddly prettier, too.

Rafael warned him this would happen. That chasing perps in below freezing temperatures wearing only a jacket was bound to make him at least a little sick.

But Sonny didn’t tell him that he got sick like it was going out of season. If Rafael knew, he definitely would have bundled him up like he was an overprotective mother who’s toddler insisted on playing in snow.

But maybe Rafael was a hypocrite. Maybe he should have listened to himself complain about Sonny not listening. Maybe when Sonny told him to stay away from him or Rafael will be the sick one, he should’ve listened.

Now he was curled up in blankets on his couch, sharing tissues with Sonny, who giggled. “At least I can kiss you now.”


	17. Day 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spending time with friends/family

Noah and Jessie were playing with blocks in Olivia's living room. Fin and Rollins sat talking on the couch and Olivia was getting drinks from the kitchen.

Rafael was sitting on the chair next to the couch and Sonny was sat half on the chair and half on his lap. Olivia came over and handed Sonny and Rafael drinks, and Rafael laughed at something she said. Olivia sat on the couch and Noah walked over to hand her a small toy.

The whole scene seemed surreal. His squad was like family. They built their own little relationships in this little, understaffed elite squad. They’d die for each other. They have died for each other.

But as Sonny watched his coworkers laugh at something their children did, all the sad stuff ceased to matter. All the mattered was this small, New York apartment, and his boyfriend, and his homemade family. He didn’t need much more.


	18. Day 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One lending the other their coat

Sonny underestimates the cold. He always has, his whole life. He never wears enough layers and he leaves his gloves home even on the coldest of days. He’s always unprepared for the harshness of the weather and the effects on whatever activities were planned.

Rafael is usually over-prepared. He has one too many layers, and always has gloves and a hat if needed. He hates being cold.

Today he and Sonny decided to take a walk in Central Park. It started okay, and the walk from the Taxi wasn’t bad. It was around the middle of the walk when Sonny was visibly shaking. Rafael sighed.

“Do you want my jacket?” He had another one on anyway.

Sonny looked at him. “It’s gonna be way too short.” He said.

Rafael turned forward. “Be cold then.” 

It only took about 2 more minutes for Sonny to cave. And the coat wasn’t too short. In fact, it was the perfect length. And Rafael learned something very valuable at that moment: Sonny looked very good in Rafael’s clothes.


	19. Day 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attending a holiday party

Parties weren’t really Rafael’s thing. He’d much rather be home, in bed, alone with Sonny than at a party with loud people and alcohol. He didn’t mind them, he just would rather not be at one.

Sonny was a social butterfly. He didn’t love parties, but he could definitely stand them better than Rafael. He loved talking to people, and he didn’t have a very low social battery.

They’ve been at this holiday party at some colleagues loft in Greenwich Village for almost three hours but all of their attempts at leaving left them getting offered more drinks and more stories and more conversations.

Rafael had very different plans when Sonny told him they had to go to a Christmas party. Very different. And if they didn’t get home soon Rafael would drag him into the bathroom and show Sonny what he missed out on. 

But at one point he found Sonny holding a lawyers daughter, making her laugh loudly as he made funny faces at her. His heart melted a little as he made the executive decision to stay for at least 30 more minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if this is good or not but let me tell you I’ve had quite the December so far. I also haven’t been to a Christmas party since I was five so I really didn’t know how to go about this but hopefully you guys enjoyed


	20. Day 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One surprising the other with an early Christmas present

He didn’t notice the box at first. He walked right past his desk when he got to the precinct and barely noticed the black velvet cube waiting for him.

When he finally did sit at his desk, the box got his full attention. It was small, and there was a tiny folded piece of paper on it. He picked up the paper and opened it.

‘Happy early Christmas, Sonny’ was all it said, in Rafael’s messy rushed handwriting. He flipped it to the back and there was a smaller message: ‘don’t worry, this isn’t a proposal’

Sonny chuckled to himself before opening the box gently. There was a small, silver band in it. He held back a gasp, and plucked the small band from its velvet cushion. He held it up to the light, and noticed a small engraving on the inside. 

Their anniversary date. 

Sonny smiled to himself before slipping the band onto his finger. He couldn’t have asked for a better early Christmas present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I asked out the girl I like and she said yes so I’m sorry this is both late a rushed but I’m a little shook that 20gayteen is turning out so good.


	21. Day 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making s’mores

It was Sonny’s idea. Rafael 100% blames him. 

Because, you see, when Rafael came home, Sonny proposed the brilliant idea of making s’mores. But since it was the middle of December in New York City and there was no where to even make s’mores outside, they were gonna use the microwave.

And maybe Rafael should’ve talked him out of it. He’s done this before and he knew the consequences.

So he’s not surprised when he and Sonny are in their kitchen scrubbing their microwave clean of sticky, exploded marshmallow. On the contrary. But even though he was expecting it, the look on Sonny’s face when the marshmallow swelled and burst was priceless, and completely worth a ruined microwave.


	22. Day 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spending the evening in a cafe (you know the one that's all warm looking with Cush chairs and warm drinks)

The atmosphere was warm in the cafe. It felt like it was separate from the world, like while they were in here nothing else mattered. 

They were curled up in the corner, on a little window seat that was covered in cute little cushions. The glass of the windows was covered in fake frost, making the outdoors look even colder, making them happier they were in here.

They were on their 5th or 6th cup of hot chocolate, having had a couple cups of coffee when they first arrived. They were talking, and laughing, and just genuinely enjoying the company of each other. They were in a bubble that no one could pop, because this moment mattered more to them than every other moment in their lives combined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this one took so long but we did Christmas today at my house because everyone has to work on Christmas and I got caught up in the festivities.


	23. Day 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneaking around after one has fallen asleep to put out their gifts

Beds are loud. Apparently. Sonny is really trying to be quiet but every time he shifts even an inch the bed sounds like it’s about the break in half.

He eventually got out of bed, and cringed slightly when he thought Rafael had stirred. 

He left the room and went into the closet where he was keeping his boyfriends presents and grabbed a handful. He crept into the living room and started to put the packages around the tree. When he saw that they were perfectly placed, he slowly snuck back into the bedroom. 

This time, Rafael did stir. 

“What’re you doin?” He asked, sleepily, turning to face Sonny.

“Nothing. Go back to sleep.” Sonny whispered, and kissed him softly. 

“Love you.” He said, and rolled back over.

Sonny smiled. “Love you, too.”


	24. Day 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having drinks together on Christmas Eve

The bar was packed. It was Christmas Eve, and people were celebrating, or they were with their significant others, or they were alone, content on not having company during the holidays. 

Sonny and Rafael spent the day together. At noon they went to Rafael’s family’s house, spent time there and had dinner. 

At 9:30ish his mom started to slowly but surely kick everyone out. The kids had opened presents, dessert had been eaten, they’d watched a holiday movie, and the night was over.

Sonny, however, wasn’t ready to end the night. It was Christmas Eve, and he wanted to spend more time with his boyfriend.

They went to a bar, and spent all night there, until at least 3:30 in the morning.

They were tucked in a corner booth when the clock struck 12. 

“Merry Christmas.” Sonny murmured against Rafael’s lips, the bar suddenly so loud no one but them could hear each other. It was the perfect end to the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, guys. The torture is almost over.


	25. Day 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spending Christmas morning together

Sonny was woken up by the sun coming in from the window. It was cold in the house, but warm enough where he could snuggle up to Rafael’s side and be just the right amount of warm to be comfortable.

He watched as Rafael’s eyes fluttered open to meet his.

“Merry Christmas.” Sonny whispered into the quiet room.

“Mmm, merry Christmas.” Rafael said in his tired morning voice.

Soon they would wake up and go to the kitchen. They would make breakfast and eat together before exchanging gifts. Then, at 1:00, they would leave to go see Sonny’s parents, where they would stay until tomorrow.

But now, they just stayed. They stayed in each other’s arms. They stayed in the warmth of their bed. They stayed wrapped in the blankets, their protection from the cold world outside. And they wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
